Is that the answer you wanted?
by slashlover123
Summary: When Dallas unexpectedly breaks Ally's heart Austin demands answers. But when he confronts Dallas he's shocked to find out why Ally and Dallas didn't work out. WARNING this story contains boyxboy slash and is RATED M FOR A REASON! Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any of its characters. Don't forget to review!


Austin had to say something to him! He broke Ally's heart! There's no way Dallas can get away with this! Austin walked up to Dallas at school. He walked up and taped on the boys shoulder. Dallas turned around and gave Austin a questioning look.

"Austin? What do you need?" Dallas asks.

"Can we talk?" Austin asks.

"Uh.. Sure." Dallas says then dismissed his friends and followed Austin to an empty classroom. As they walked into the classroom Austin shut the door and locked it.

"Listen, I know it's none of my buissness but why did you break Ally's heart?" Austin asks.

"I just changed my mind." Dallas says.

"You lead her on! Made her think you liked her when you were off fantasizing about someone else!" Austin exclaims.

"Yeah, fantasizing about you." Dallas says.

"What?" Austin says before he is roughly shoved against the wall of the class room.

Dallas pressed his lips firmly against Austin's. Austin tried pulling away at first but then began to enjoy the kiss as he let out a small moan allowing Dallas to slip his tongue into Austins mouth. When Dallas finally broke this to come up for air Austin was out of breath.

This time it was Austin who shoved Dallas onto the chair behind the teachers desk. Austin sat on Dallas's lap and this time it was him who closed the gap between their lips. Dallas moaned as he reached his hands to grab and grope Austins ass. Austin moaned into the kiss as he felt Dallas's hands assaulting his ass.

"You like when I grab your ass?" Dallas asks seductively in between kisses.

"Mhmm fuck yeah." Austin moans.

Austin begins to tug and pull on Dallas's shirt. Dallas pulls his shirt up and over his head and Austin's shirt soon follows. Austin kisses Dallas's neck before moving down to his nipples. As Austin sucks on the pink lobes Dallas runs his hands through the pop stars blond hair. Austin then begins to rub his hand over the bulge in Dallas's pants. Austin slowly pulls Dallas's pants down to his ankles and immediately notices the stain of pre cum from the inside of Dallas's tight black briefs. Austin begins to suck on Dallas's cock through his briefs as Dallas moans.

Austin grabs the waist band of Dallas's briefs and slowly pulls Dallas's briefs down to his ankles. Dallas's cock sprang out from its confines almost hitting Austin square in the face. Austin took a couple moments to admire the 7 inch cock that stood in front of him before taking his hand and beginning to jerk Dallas off.

"Come on Austin I can do that with my own hand.. Suck me." Dallas says.

Austin, not needing anymore encouragment, licks his way from Dallas's tight balls to his mushroom head. Austin then began to suck Dallas's long pole. Austin bobbed his head between Dallas's legs. "Ugh.. fuck.. Austin if you're as good at singing as you are sucking cock you'll be famous in no time." Dallas moaned.

Austin pulled off of Dallas's cock with a pop and smiled at him. Seeing Austin starring up at him made Dallas lose it he picked Austin up and bent him over the teachers desk and pulled down the pop stars jeans, leaving him in only a pair of tight white briefs. The briefs made Austin's ass look more perfect then it was. Dallas slapped Austin's ass listening to the sexy grunt that escaped Austins mouth. Dallas then pulled down Austins briefs and licked his lips as he looked at his prize.

Dallas got on his knees and spread Austins cheeks apart before licking Austins hole allowing a small moan to escape the mouth of the heart throb teen. Austin brought his hand back and let it rest on the back of Dallas's head. Dallas brought a finger to Austin's mouth and Austin knew what to do as he sucked on one of Dallas's fingers. Dallas then brought the finger and poked it into Austins hole. "Ugh.. Fuck Dallas.. Fuck me." Austin moaned.

"What was that?" Dallas asks.

"I said fuck me." Austin says.

"You're going to have to speak up." Dallas says with a sly grin.

"I SAID FUCK ME!" Austin yells.

Dallas didnt needed any more encouragement. Dallas stood up and lined his hard cock up with Austin's entrance. Dallas pushed the head of his cock in before Austin groaned.

"Are you okay?" Dallas asks.

"Yeah.. Keep going." Austin moans.

Dallas obeys and begins to move his cock deeper into the pop stars ass. Once Dallas gets his dick all the way inside Austin he pulls his cock out to where only the head is left in then thrusts back inside Austin. He begins to move his hips thrusting harder into Austin with every thrust. "Oh... Fuck... So tight.." Dallas moans.

"Y... You're... really big" Austin manages to moan out.

Unexpectedly Dallas pulls out of Austin and sits back in the chair. Austin whines at the empty feeling after Dallas pulls out and gets up and looks at Dallas. "Come on.. Ride me." Dallas says. Austin obeys and crawls onto Dallas's lap then lines his ass directly over Dallas's cock.

Austin guides his ass down onto Dallas's cock and bounces up and down on his cock. Dallas not only watched Austin bouncing on his cock but he watched Austins 6 inch cock bounce through the air. He realized that Austins cock had been neglected throughout this encounter. He reached forward and stroked Austin's cock while Austin bounced on his. "You like riding my dick?" Dallas moans.

"I lo... I.. I... I'm gonna cum!" Austin moans. Cum shoots from Austin's cock and onto Dallas's stomach.

Feeling Austin's walls tighten around his cock drove Dallas over the edge. "I'm cuming!" Dallas exclaimed as he released his seed into Austins ass.

Austin slowed his movements when he felt Dallas cum inside him. He kissed Dallas as he sat completely onto Austins cock. "That was hot." Austin moaned into the kiss.

"Who else can say they got to fuck Austin Moon?" Dallas says with a smile after breaking the kiss. Austin gets off of Dallas's now softening cock. Austin and Dallas pulled their clothes back on.

"So, still mad at me for breaking Ally's heart?" Dallas asks.

"In this case I'll make an exception." Austin says.


End file.
